1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet seats, and more particularly pertains to an auxiliary toilet seat for providing protection from contracting disease from public toilet seats. Because of the awareness and publicity concerning venereal diseases, AIDS, and herpes, the public (particularly women) has become increasingly concerned with the possibility of contracting these diseases from the use of public toilets. Therefore, a large percentage of women try to stand up while going to the bathroom. This is very difficult to do and maintain your balance at the same time. Also, these contortions result in the soiling of the existing toilet seats, making it impossible for the next person to use the toilet in a seated position. Therefore, the present invention provides an auxiliary toilet seat which enables an individual to utilize a public toilet without contacting the toilet seat with any open part of their body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of toilet seats are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a toilet seat is to be found in U S. Pat. No. 1,752,499, which issued to C. Meath on Apr. 1, 1930. This patent discloses an auxiliary child seat which overlies an existing toilet seat. The child seat is pivotal between storage and in use positions, to enable the toilet to be selectively utilized by either adults or children. U.S. Pat. No. 2,392,544, which issued to W. Nyberg on Jan. 8, 1946, discloses a foldable portable infant seat for attachment to conventional toilet seats. This device utilizes spring clips for engagement with the conventional seat. U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,784, which issued to R. Blackburn on July 21, 1953, discloses a toilet seat which has a selectively pivotal portion which, in a lowered position, forms a seat for an adult and which, in a raised position, forms a child seat with a back rest having arm supports for use by children. U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,072, which issued to M. Lipski on Aug. 13, 1985, discloses an auxiliary toilet seat to enable small children to sit safely on top of a toilet. This device comprises two vertical legs which support a seat slightly above the height of a standard toilet bowl. The device also provides a step to enable children to climb up to the seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,303, which issued to P. Shih on Jan. 13, 1987, discloses a foldable toilet seat for use by children. The invention comprises a child size seat having attached foldable hand rails and a step. When not in use, the child seat and attached hand rails and step fold to a compact vertical storage position.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide an auxiliary bench type seat which enables individuals to utilize public toilets while contacting the seat only with the back of their upper legs. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices provide an auxiliary toilet seat having cantilever supporting legs for attachment to existing toilet mounting bolts. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of toilet seats, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such toilet seats, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.